User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 10
Episode: 10: Awaken Power My name is Blake and thought that i was the last human in the Earth, these days on i discovered that i was not and that there's about 450 survivors. But some of them are lost elsewhere, I was on a mission to find'' them, And we did it but Hephaestus was here and because of it the helicopter could not fly. I was left behind because this is the only way. To them survive i must be left behind and now... I will probably not survive this one' Hephaestus stares at Blake and then they begin battling. Blake try to hit Hephaestus but all the moves goes in vain. Blake: Damn, how could i miss every attack with an enemy this big... Hephaestus then begin to use continous charged electric beams, Blake evade every each of them until he gets striked by one. Blake then have an idea: climb him! Blake begins to climb Hephaestus but, Hephaestus do everything in his power to get rid of Blake. Blake reach the head of Hephaestus and stabs him. Hephaestus begins to move desperately to get the rid of Blake, Blake Then falls from the Hephaestus, but Blake manage to land without serious damage using the Hephaestus body as an toboggan. Blake: It seems like i did some damage to him, but what's happening? Hephaestus used to be more stronger than that... And then Hephaestus is now enraged, He uses thunder beams against Blake constantly and successfully he hit Blake. Blake: Arrrgh, Ok now i see... Blake begins to hit constantly Hepheastus but, it seems that it has no effect. Hepheastus then throw Blake against the remaining helicopter and try to stomp him Blake evade but the helicopter is now destroyed. While in the Underground City. Mayra: I'm worried about Blake, Paul and the others, i hope they come back safe. Mya: It's Blake! He will bring everyone Back safe don't worry about that sis. Mayra: Thanks for cheering me up Mya. Someone knocks the door and the Mayra go a see who is: Mayra: Hans?! what are you doing here? Hans: I'm here only to see if you two are going well. Did you like your new home? 'Mayra: For some reason i don't trust this guy, I guess he is hiding something' Mayra: We are fine, Thanks. The Underground City is a pretty peaceful place. Hans: Yes it is, The Aragamis may be destroyed the most part of the planet but from the upside, they have destroyed the War and most of problems of the humanity too. Here fortunately we have an greenhouse for our agriculture and in the city, We have built an Hydric tunnel, for the citizens here, we can survive with no problems. ???: Hey sir! Hans: What is the problem now Roger? Roger: An Helicopter just landed! Mayra: that could be, where is the heliport? Roger: Right on the end of the street on the to of the Union's Guild. Mayra: Thanks. Mayra then depart's with Mya and Hans goes after her. Hans: Hey! Wait! Mayra didn't listen when Mayra reach the Union she goes directly to the heliport and: Mayra: What? Where they went? Clint: They went directly to the infirmary. Hey wait a minute do you have... Mayra the run directly without giving importance to Clint. She then arrive in the infirmary and then: Paul: Hi Mayra! Emma: Did you got a permission to go here? Mayra: Permission? Clint: Hey there lady! this are is restricted! Emma: No problem Clint, She is with us. Clint: If you say so. Mayra: Where is Blake? While them explain to Mayra what happened, Hans then arrives in the infirmary. Hans: Why did you run like that? You didn't know that you need permission to get in here? Mayra: WHAT? Paul: Mayra calm down! Mayra: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? You guys.... you guys left BLAKE TO DIE! Kinia: Mayra calm down, Please you cannot act that way on the front of you sister. Mayra:..... Mya, lets go back to our home. Mya: okay sis... Hans: what happened? Emma: We successfuly rescued the survivor's but, Hepheastus appeared and Blake was left behind to save us... Hans: What? Your idiots!!! Kinia: He did this to save us! Hans: That doesn't matter! You guys left our only hope behind! Emma: Shut up Hans! Hans: How dare you.... Emma: I know you enough to know that Blake only matters to you because without him we cannot trigger the Singularity! You only care with yourself! Hans then go out of the infirmary. And the others begin to discuss what they can do to save Blake, While Blake still is having a tough fight against Hepheastus: Hepheastus continuously try to stomp Blake, Blake then pierce Hepheastus feet, Hepheastus then throws giant thunder beams at Blake, Blake barely escapes. 'Blake: Damn! at this Rate i gonna die.' Then a strange voice come at Blake's head. '???: Maybe i can help you' 'Blake: Huh?! Who are you' '???: I'm the one who you are wielding right now' 'Blake: What?' Then Blake's God Arc transform into a double edged sword, and it becomes radiant silver. 'Lupus: My name is Lupus, I have been created to be wielded to an God Eater that have an P0 bias factor. Normally i cannot be wielded by no one but you... It has something wrong on you' Blake then successfully block the Hepheastus attack's. And instinctively attack Hepheastus with a tremendous speed. Blake: What i did? This Power... 'Lupus: Now i see, Let's go Blake! Awake your hidden power!' Blake then climb to the Hepheastus head and he thrusts his sword at Hepheastus head. And stares him. 'Lupus: Blake you have the capability to defeat him the question is, Are you ready?' '''''Continue... Category:Blog posts